<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Dreams by nickelkeep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947558">Sweet Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep'>nickelkeep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:13:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been having the sweetest dreams, feeling loved by an unknown person. When he realizes that they're not dreams, but his roommate Cas, will Dean find the courage to return the affection?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ProfoundBond Prompt Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpeculiarone/gifts">thatpeculiarone</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday to the most amazing bean, Jess! </p><p>...</p><p>You can find me on <a href="https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/nickelwrites">Twitter</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean thought he dreamt it at first. He had dozed off on the sofa while watching a movie with Cas. He remembered the gentle feeling of a soft blanket being laid across his body, fingers running through his hair, and then the most gentle of presses against his forehead.</p><p>When he woke up, the blanket was confirmed. Dean was curled up under the blanket Cas insisted on keeping on the back of the sofa. As for his hair and the odd pressure on his forehead, Dean must have been dreaming it. Cas wasn’t a touchy-feely person.</p><p>As he folded the blanket, Dean tried to imagine what that feeling could have been. While he knew he had dreamt it, it was such a familiar feeling, and it made him feel warm and fuzzy. Not that he would ever admit to that.</p><p>It wasn’t until Dean sat down with Cas later that evening that he realized what that feeling was. He was flipping through the channels, pausing briefly on <em>Dr. Who.</em> Amy had her hands on Eleven’s shoulders and kissed him softly on the forehead.</p><p>“A kiss?” Dean tilted his head, pulling his legs up onto the sofa under himself. He touched the spot where he remembered the feeling from his dream. He closed his eyes and smiled. Dean had dreamt of someone kissing him. He cursed that he couldn’t remember who it was and let out a sigh.</p><p>“Dean?” Cas’ voice grabbed Dean’s attention, pulling him back from his little memory. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Dean nodded. “Yeah, sorry. Just remembering my dream from last night.”</p><p>“What did you dream about, if I may ask?” Cas rotated where he sat, leaning back against the arm of the couch. “If it’s too personal, you don’t have to share.”</p><p>“It’s no big. I just dreamt of fingers running through my hair and kiss on my forehead. Wonder if that means I’m gonna get lucky in love or something.” Dean looked at Cas, who had paled a little. “You alright there, Cas?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Dean.” Cas’ smile didn’t quite meet his eyes, and Dean bit his tongue to keep from calling out his best friend. “You have your phone, why don’t you look up what that means?”</p><p>“Nah, I’m good. I’ll stick to my translation. I’d like to think that someone would love me like that.” Dean leaned back into the sofa and continued flipping through the channels, finding a documentary he knew Cas had been wanting to watch, before setting the remote down. He stole a glance at Cas, who went from pale to having a small blush in his cheeks.</p><p>While Dean was happy, ceding the TV to Cas for the night, he’d be lying if he said that it wasn’t dull. Between sleeping on the couch the night before and the low ASMR-esque voice of David Attenborough, Dean started dozing off in his seat, slouching towards Cas. </p><p>Surprisingly, in his half-sleep slumber, Dean realized that Cas didn’t move. If anything, Cas made it so Dean would be more comfortable. He tucked a pillow between Dean’s head and his leg, pulling the blanket down off of the couch on top of him. As Dean started to drift off into a deeper slumber, he distinctly felt fingers through his hair again, petting him. Dean tried to force his eyes open to see if what he was feeling was truly happening. However, the soft, deliberate carding through his hair pushed him into a sweet sleep.</p><p>Some while later, Dean was softly jostled awake. He felt himself being lowered slowly on to the sofa then fingers tucking hair behind his ear. Dean let out a small whimper of contentment and tried to fight to open his eyes again. He had never seen this side of Cas and needed to. His eyes refused to crack as he felt the same small press of a kiss on his forehead again.</p><p>“Good night, Dean.” Cas’ voice washed over him, and Dean’s heart started beating a tattoo at the loving gesture from his best friend. “Sleep well.”</p><p>Dean tried to say anything, but in his peaceful state, the best he could manage was a happy little sigh. Cas’ gesture, small as it might seem, lit the world ablaze in Dean’s heart. Dean fell back asleep, his life turned upside down in the best of ways.</p><p>The next morning, Dean woke up to a quiet apartment. He grabbed his cell phone off the coffee table and checked the time, seeing that it was still early enough that Cas wouldn’t be awake. Dean pushed himself off the couch and toddled his way to the kitchen, feet shuffling across the plush carpet. He flipped the switch for the light and made a beeline for the coffee maker, knowing how to get Cas out of bed.</p><p>After setting the coffee to brew, Dean checked the fridge and pulled out the makings for french toast. He quickly settled into the rhythm of prepping their breakfast, dipping the bread, setting it in the pan, cooking it, then placing the slices on a communal plate.</p><p>“Dean?”</p><p>Dean turned around at his name, tumbling off of Cas’ lips sleepily. “Mornin’, Cas. Grab a seat?”</p><p>Cas dragged his feet as he moved to the kitchen table. “I don’t want to sound unappreciative, Dean, but what are you doing?”</p><p>“What’s it look like? Making some breakfast.” Dean focused back on the pan in front of him, trying to steel his resolve. “Even got the coffee going.”</p><p>“I see,” Cas replied through a yawn. “Did I miss something important?”</p><p>Dean smirked, knowing Cas couldn’t see it. “Not sure yet.” He placed the last piece of bread in the pan and pulled down two coffee mugs. Dean poured each of them a cup before flipping the toast over. “I had a perfect dream again. Starting to think it’s a sign.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Cas asked. Dean heard a slight tremble in his friend’s voice as Cas continued. “What was your dream last night?”</p><p>“I don’t remember most of it,” Dean fibbed, “but I know how incredibly happy I was, and I’m in the best of moods this morning.” Dean pulled the french toast off the pan, setting it in the plate before bringing the plate over to the kitchen table. He set it down, next to the syrup he had pulled down earlier and turned back to grab their coffees. “Honey, Cas?”</p><p>Cas had picked up his fork and stabbed at the pile of french toast, trying to spear himself some food. “Please.”</p><p>Dean grabbed the two mugs in one hand, careful not to spill any, and the honey in the other before crossing back to the table. He set down the honey in front of Cas first, then carefully freed one of the mugs of coffee from his other hand. After setting it in front of Cas, Dean took the briefest of moments to convince himself to follow through.</p><p>Dean leaned down and kissed the top of Cas’ head. “Enjoy, Cas.” He moved to take his seat across from Cas, watching from the corner of his eye as Cas attempted to process what had just happened. As he sat down, Dean noticed that Cas’ eyes were looking down at his plate, wide in surprise.</p><p>After a moment, Cas appeared to reboot from his .exe failure. He slowly raised his head until blue met green. “Dean?” He asked, his usually deep voice softened in surprise. “Did you just…?”</p><p>Dean smirked, stabbing and grabbing a piece of french toast and laying it on his plate. “Did I what, Cas?” He grabbed the syrup and watched as Cas went through the seven steps of acceptance in a matter of seconds. Dean shook his head and doused his breakfast with the deep amber liquid.</p><p>“You kissed me. My head. You…” Cas tilted his head and leaned forward. “You knew?”</p><p>“Honestly, I thought I was dreaming the other night, Cas. But last night? I wasn’t completely out. Like, I was half asleep.” Dean blushed, looking down briefly before meeting Cas’ eyes across the table. “I liked it. I remember feeling safe.”</p><p>A small smile crept upon Cas’ lips as his cheeks flushed with red. “You liked it?”</p><p>“I did. Mostly, ’cause it was you.”</p><p>In a matter of seconds, Cas was out of his seat and pulling Dean to his feet. “Tell me to stop if I’m misunderstanding?”</p><p>“Nothing to stop, Cas.” Dean leaned forward, pressing his lips against the corner of Cas’ mouth. “Unless…”</p><p>“Unless what, Dean?” Cas gently cupped his hand against Dean’s cheek, and Dean couldn’t help but melt into the touch. Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s.</p><p>“I said it made me feel loved.” Dean hesitantly held onto Cas’ hips. “Do you?”</p><p>Cas leaned back and went up on tiptoe, pressing a kiss against Dean’s forehead. “A kiss on the forehead means ‘You’re mine. Don’t ever leave my side.’” He kissed Dean’s temple. “It means I care about you, and I don’t ever want to hurt you.” Cas hovered his lips in front of Dean’s. “It means that I will protect you from anything and everything.” Cas kissed Dean, and Dean felt his heart burst from the emotion that Cas poured into it. He pulled back, the smile broadening across his face. “It means that I love you, Dean. I always have, and I always will.”</p><p>“Good.” Dean softly kissed Cas’ forehead. “Because I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the <a href="https://discord.gg/profoundbond">Profound Bond Discord Server</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>